Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Novel
by Dharaknoid111
Summary: A Novel version of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders
1. Introduction

Introduction

This is a story version of **Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders**. It will go into greater detail than the anime version, adding in new chapters in order to focus on further developing certain characters. Also some characters will be removed and others added, along with other small changes, but the overall story will remain the same.

Here is a list of the characters in this story version of **Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders**:

**The Battle Brawlers**

Daniel 'Dan' Kuso

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Pyrus

**Guardian Bakugan:** Helix Dragonoid-800g, Lumino Dragonoid-900g, Blitz Dragonoid-1000g, Dragonoid Colossus-4000g

**Battle Gear: **JetKor-100g, Cross Buster-100g, Axator Gear-100g, Nukix-100g, Beamblitzer-100g, Blasteroid-100g

Shun Kazami

**Age:** 17

**Attribute:** Ventus

**Guardian Bakugan:** Hawktor-700g

**Battle Gear:** Swayther-100g

Marucho Marukura

**Age:** 15

**Attribute:** Aquos

**Guardian Bakugan:** Akwimos-700g

**Battle Gear:** Gigarth-100g

Julie Makimoto

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Subterra

**Guardian Bakugan:** Coredem-700g

**Battle Gear:** Rock Hammer-100g

Ren Krawler

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Darkus

**Guardian Bakugan:** Linehalt-800g

**Battle Gear:** Boomix-100g

Fabia Sheen

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Haos

**Guardian Bakugan:** Aranaut-700g

**Battle Gear:** Battle Crusher-100g

**The Twelve Orders**

Emperor Barodius

**Age:** 31

**Attribute:** Darkus

**Guardian Bakugan:** Dharak-900g, Phantom Dharak-1000g, Dharak Colossus-3900/4000g

**Battle Gear:** AirKor-100g, Smashtor-500g, Riptor-500g

Gill

**Age:** 27

**Attribute:** Pyrus

**Guardian Bakugan:** Krakix-800g

**Battle Gear:** Vicer-100g

Airzel

**Age:** 24

**Attribute:** Ventus

**Guardian Bakugan:** Strikeflier-800g

**Battle Gear:** Battle Turbine-100g

Kazarina

**Age:** 28

**Attribute:** Haos

**Guardian Bakugan:** Lumagrowl-800g

**Battle Gear:** Barias Gear-100g

Nurzak

**Age:** 58

**Attribute:** Subterra

**Guardian Bakugan:** Sabator-800g

**Battle Gear:** Chompixx-100g

Stoica

**Age:** 22

**Attribute:** Aquos

**Guardian Bakugan:** Lythirus-800g

**Battle Gear:** Razoid-100g

**Ren's Team**

Sid Arcale

**Age:** 17

**Attribute:** Pyrus

**Guardian Bakugan:** Rubanoid-700g

**Battle Gear:** Destrakon Gear-100g

Lena Isis

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Aquos

**Guardian Bakugan:** Phosphos-700g

**Battle Gear:** TerrorCrest-100g

Mason Brown

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Subterra

**Guardian Bakugan:** Avior-700g

**Battle Gear:** Lashor-100g

Zenet Surrow

**Age:** 15

**Attribute:** Haos

**Guardian Bakugan:** Contestir-700g

**Battle Gear:** Spartablaster-100g

Jesse Glenn

**Age:** 16

**Attribute:** Ventus

**Guardian Bakugan:** Plitheon-700g

**Battle Gear:** Vilantor Gear-100g

**Other Characters**

Queen Serena

Captain Elright

Linus Claude

Runo Misaki

Miyoko Kuso

Jinn

Floria

Barodius' Father


	2. Changes

**List of changes to Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders**

These are some of the changes that have been made to the story, so you will get a small taste of what is to come in this version:

* * *

><p>. The Power Levels of all Bakugan have been reduced, the highest Base Power Level a Bakugan will have in this story is 1000 Gs.<p>

. Jake will not appear in this story; Julie will replace him as the Subterra Brawler of the Battle Brawlers.

. Runo will appear in this story; she will take on Julie's role in the anime.

. Linehalt's Forbidden Power will be explored in greater detail.

. The backstories of the members of the Twelve Orders and Ren's Team will be fleshed out.

. The ability effects of the Twelve Orders' Bakugan and Blitz Dragonoid will be shown.

. Gill is out-rightly stated to be Barodius' adopted brother in this story, thus giving him a claim to the Gundalian throne, further developing his rivalry with Kazarina.

. Dragonoid Colossus and Dharak Colossus will battle each other in this story.


	3. Chapters

**Chapter List**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>A New Beginning

**2.** Revelation

**3.** The Visitor

**4.** A Little Confidence

**5.** Confrontation

**6.** Exposed

**7. **True Colours

**8.** Hostile Takeover

**9.** Twin Attack

**10.** Escape From Darkness

**11.** The Secret Package

**12.** The Element

**13.** Twin Evil

**14.** The Sacred Orb

**15.** Decoy Unit

**16.** The Secret Switch

**17.** Battle for the Second Shield

**18.** Curtain Call

**19.** The Secret of the Orb

**20.** Partners 'Til the End

**21. **Clash of the Titans

**22. **Broken Soul

**23. **Iron Will

**24. **Divide and Conquer

**25. **Mobile Assault

**26. **Sid Returns

**27. **Dharak Colossus

**28. **Dragonoid Colossus

**29. **Forgiveness

**30. **Aquos Madness

**31. **Aero Ace

**32. **Playing with Fire

**33. **Secret of the Forbidden

**34. **Into the Storm

**35. **Julie Returns

**36. **Genesis

**37. **Infiltrated

**38. **True Evolution

**39. **Redemption

**40. **Julie's Last Stand

**41. **Final Strike

**42. **Dream Escape

**43. **Gundalian Showdown

**44. **A Colossus Duel

**45. **Broken Spell

**46. **Code Eve

**47. **Destiny Revealed

**48. **Shadow and Light

**49. **Lord of All Bakugan

**50. **Peace Restored

Epilogue


	4. Preview: True Evolution

**Preview: True Evolution**

A short preview of what's to come in the story, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Barodius!" Dan snarled, feeling hate flare in his heart at the sight of his enemy, who had defeated him twice, cost him The Element and even broken his Brawling Spirit! But this time Dan was ready for him, he was determined not to lose to Barodius this time.<p>

"Dharak!" Drago exclaimed in ball form from Dan's shoulder.

Dan could tell his partner was just as eager to engage in battle with his rival as he was.

Barodius tilted his head to the side as he continued to observe Dan, a cruel smile playing about his lips.

"I'll admit I'm impressed by your moxy in coming here to face me." He sneered, giving a small mock bow, never taking his eyes off of Dan.

Dharak appeared next to his master in ball form, "Too bad your arrogance will be your downfall!" He hissed softly.

"Dharak is the only one worthy of possessing the powers of Dragonoid Colossus. So it's time for you to hand them over." Barodius said, extending his open palm towards Dan.

Dan almost laughed at Barodius' arrogance, as if he honestly believed he and Drago would surrender them that easily.

"Fat chance of that happening! We only came to this stink hole for one reason," he spat, "Where's Julie? We want her back, right now!" he demanded.

Barodius stared at Dan for a few seconds, and then began to laugh softly.

"What's so funny?" Drago demanded, violently flying in front of Dan to face Barodius and Dharak.

"And here I thought you had come to fight for the big prize." Barodius said, in-between his laughter.

"What do you mean?" Dan demanded. He was just about getting sick of Barodius' taunts and insults.

Barodius stopped laughing and sneered at Dan. "It is pathetic how you place your loyalty to your _friends_, before your own personal glory."

Dan growled, trying to keep control of his temper but it wasn't easy; Barodius was getting inside his head, saying just the right things to try and make him lose his better judgement to anger.

"You've got some messed up priorities dude! Nothing in this universe is worth betraying your teammates over, but I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand something like that!" he declared defiantly.

Barodious' gloating sneer vanished and was replaced with a glare that was colder than ice, it chilled Dan to his very core, there was no doubt about it; the man was pure evil.

"You foolish child, you don't even understand the scope of the incredible power you possess!" he snarled.

At this a mischievous grin worked its way onto Dan's face, oh boy was he in for a surprise!

"Really? You wanna bet?" he asked as he brought out a Gate Card.

"Gate Card set" Dan shouted as he threw it down.

"Let's Go!" Drago exclaimed, as he closed back up and flew into Dan's hand.

"Bakugan Brawl," Dan shouted as he threw Drago. "Bakugan Stand!" he said as Drago bounced on the floor before opening up in a tornado of flames. "Show 'em what we've got Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid!"

Drago's wings opened around him, revealing his new form, as he let out a mighty roar.

**Blitz Dragonoid-1000g**

Barodius carefully surveyed Drago, "It seems that Drago has evolved again." He told Dharak.

"Evolved or not he's still no match for me!" Dharak said, clearly unimpressed with Drago's new evolution.

"Then why are you still in Ball Form?" Drago called to him mockingly.

Dharak gave a small laugh, "This should be fun!" he hissed, before closing up, allowing his master to grab him.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Barodius shouted as he threw Dharak down. "Bakugan Stand!" he said as Dharak bounced on the floor before opening up in a wave of darkness. "Rise Darkus Dharak!"

Dharak appeared, letting out a deafening roar of his own, "Come my minions!" he commanded, as his Colossus Armour, which made up Barodius' throne, appeared before him in a flash of light, allowing him to fly into it.

**Blitz Dragonoid-1000g VS Dharak Colossus-3900g**

"Dharak Colossus?" Drago gasped, clearly shocked by this unexpected move on Dharak's part.

"Is that fear I hear in your voice Drago?" Dharak called out from his armour.

Dan was outraged, he couldn't believe how cheap this guy was.

"You're the one who's afraid!" Dan shouted at him.

"What's wrong? Can't fight your own battles?" Drago asked mockingly.

"Not likely, you're just not worth the time and effort." Dharak snarled back.

"WHST DID YOU JUST SAY?" Drago roared at him.

"You couldn't defeat me even when you had The Element on your side. Why should I waste the energy fighting an unworthy opponent like you when my armour can do the job just as easily?" He hissed, as his armour let out an ear-splitting shriek at Drago, temporarily disorientating him. But he quickly recovered and got ready to battle.

"Ready Dan?" Drago asked.

Dan sure as hell was, he didn't think Barodius and Dharak were ready for the power Drago was now packing, but even still, there was no way in hell he and Drago were going to lose to these creeps a third time.

"Yup, ability activate!"

**Particle Buster**

**Blitz Dragonoid-1000g VS Dharak Colossus-3400g (-500)**

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that short preview of what to expect in the story, reviews, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome.<p> 


	5. A New Beginning

**Chapter One: A New Beginning**

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny afternoon in the city of Bayview; it was turning out to be one of the best days of the year with only a week left until the summer holidays began. In the quite suburbs of Bayview a bicycle pulled up outside of a yellow coloured two-storeyed house.<p>

Inside a young woman with shoulder length brown hair, wearing a pink t-shirt and black shorts was standing in front of the television practising her yoga moves, just then the door opened and a voice ran rang out.

"Mom, I'm home!"

The woman stopped practising as she heard her son run up the stairs.

"No shoes in the house!" She called out, before sighing, how many times had she told that to Dan.

The boy in question was Daniel Kuso, but it was Dan to his friends. He had the same brown hair and eyes as his mother; in his hair he wore hexagonal shaped goggles. He wore a white-collared red jacket with the sleeves rolled slightly up his forearms. He had on dark trousers with side pockets that were outlined in red and tucked into his blue and black sneakers with gray tongues. He was fairly tall and had an average build for a sixteen year old boy.

"Where you at buddy?" He called out after he had thrown his schoolbag onto his bed.

From behind his computer on his desk a large red marble rolled out and opened up into the shape of a red dragon with yellow coloured horns. This was none other than Dan's partner Bakugan; Drago.

"Hiding from your mom, last time she tried to make me work out with her." Drago explained to Dan.

"Maybe we should _both_ split?" Dan asked with a sly wink. He had homework to do, but that could wait until later, after he had an important date with a friend this afternoon.

"Good idea." Drago nodded before closing back up and hopping into Dan's hand.

Dan quickly rushed down the stairs again.

"Hey! I said no shoes in the house!" His mother called out annoyed, but by this point Dan was already out the front door, on his bike and pedalling along the river. He took in the beautiful views of the city as he found himself lost in his thoughts.

"_I have to admit, when dad got transferred from Wardington in Japan to Bayview in America for work I wasn't that excited about coming. But now that I'm here, I really dig it! I have to admit it wasn't easy have to leave Runo behind, but we still manage to catch up online. I mean after all; a long distance relationship is better than having no relationship at all, isn't it?"_

Dan pulled up alongside a local café and took a seat outside, waiting patiently for the other party to arrive, it was then a voice sounded out behind him.

"Why hello handsome." A girl's voice said playfully.

Dan grinned before turning around.

The girl in question had tan coloured skin, dark blue eyes and long silver coloured hair tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing a pink and white shirt and matching skirt. She was quite pretty, with a charming smile and quite a nice figure. This was Julie Makimoto the original Subterra Brawler of Dan's team: The Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Julie hailed from Africa in a place called Bakugan Valley, she originally had a huge crush on Dan, but was now seeing her childhood friend Billy Gilbert.

"Hi Julie!" Dan replied with a smile of his own.

"So what can I get for you today?" Julie asked, bringing out a pen and notepad as she worked as a waitress at this café.

"Just water will do thanks." Dan replied.

Julie looked disappointed and pouted a little.

"Big surprise, cheapskate!" She sighed as she reached over behind the counter a picked up two bottles of water before taking a seat opposite Dan.

It was just then that Drago rolled out of Dan's pocket and opened up on the table, "Hello Julie."

"Hey Drago!" Julie smiled winking at him.

"I still can't believe that you and Dan ended up neighbours again. But this time halfway around the world." Drago stated.

"It's crazy I know! But's its nice having an old friend nearby." She said, folding her arms and legs and leaning back in her chair.

It was just then that Julie's Guardian Bakugan, Subterra Hammer Gorem rolled out across the table to greet Drago.

"It's good to see you again old friend." The Golem-like Bakugan said, his wise was deep, but wise and stoic, and carried an endless amount of kindness behind it.

"Likewise Gorem." Drago said, happy to see his old teammate again.

"So how have you and Runo been keeping during your little online dates?" asked Dan teasingly.

At this Dan nearly choked on the mouthful of water he was drinking.

"Julie!" He spluttered in embarrassment, his cheeks turning light pink.

Julie just laughed.

"Just kidding, but I've been speaking to her recently and see seems okay with the whole situation. She asked me to keep an eye on you just in case you fall for some cute American girl behind her back!" She added slyly, with a twisted grin on her face.

"Anyway, you still up for visiting Bakugan Interspace today?" Dan asked, determined to steer the conversation away from his love life.

"Sure am, I managed to persuade my boss to give me the rest of the day off, I can't wait to see how it looks fully completed for the first time!" She giggled in excitement.

Dan downed the rest of his water, before standing up to leave, "Alright let's go!"

* * *

><p>Dan and Julie pulled up on their bicycles outside a red dome shaped building in the middle of Bayview. There were hundreds of kids from all ages pouring in and out of it. The two headed inside; the main reception was large and well light with many windows allowing the sunlight to pour in, there was a restaurant, reception desk, games arcade and many more entertaining places, but what was most fascinating was that there were various treadmills on the ground leading off in different directions in the building. Dan had come to this place many times, so the novelty of how spectacular the place was had worn off, but as this was her first time Julie couldn't help gawping in awe. The two headed over to one of the treadmills.<p>

"Lady's first." Dan said, gesturing to it with a small mock bow.

"Why thank you kind sir." Julie giggled as she stepped on and let it carry her and Dan away.

As the two proceeded down various corridors the television screens above their heads came to life, and a blond haired, blue eyed boy wearing red glasses wearing a blue business suite and red tie came into view.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Bakugan Interspace! The world's first and only 100% virtual battle park created just for you! Come and experience thrilling brawls from kids from around the globe!" he stated with great enthusiasm, make wide sweeping hand gestures. This boy was of course Marucho Marukura, the fifteen year old genius son of billionaire parents and the creator of Bakugan Interspace. He was the Aquos Brawler of the Battle Brawlers and had helped Dan to liberate New Vestroia a year ago.

"Marucho's become quite the pitch-man." Drago said from Dan's shoulder.

"You have to admit the idea of bringing brawling to the masses is brilliant!" Dan stated.

It was just then that Dan noticed the door he had been keeping an eye out for and hoped off the treadmill. He punched in a few numbers of the console next to the door and the screen above it lit up with his picture and details, as a female voice rang out.

"Welcome Dan Kuso."

With that the door opened, revealing a room with several man sized glass tubes lining either of the walls.

"This is how we get into Bakugan Interspace." Dan explained to Julie as he walked inside one of the tubes."

Julie looked confused and perhaps a little nervous, but followed Dan's suite all the same and stepped inside one of the glass tubes which promptly closed down around her.

Julie squeaked in fright slightly at the confined space she was trapped in.

"Just breathe okay, it'll be all over in a few seconds." Dan assured her calmly.

Just the same female voice rang out again.

"Primary simulation standing by. Synchro translation 5-4-3-2-1-0. "

The process then began; Dan and Julie were assimilated into data from the feet up and were transported into Bakugan Interspace. After they had reappeared the same female voice called out again, "Welcome to Bakugan Interspace, please enjoy your stay. And remember, play nice."

Julie gingerly stepped out her tube and looked around, "Everything looks so real!" She gasped in awe.

"Not exactly, but it is the next best thing." Dan said as he walked over to exit door.

"So you ready?" he asked as his finger hovered over the handle of the door.

Julie nodded enthusiastically.

The double doors opened and she and Dan stepped into the world of Bakugan Interspace.

The area they had arrived in was circular in shape and gigantic in size, with people milling around, engaging in idle chit chat with each other, comparing Bakugan and generally having a good time. Everything was perfect, right down to the last detail, the houses, streets, benches, alleyways, grass and even the water couldn't have looked more real than if it existed in real life, it truly was a work of art, on top of that; there were gigantic television screens suspended from the ceiling that were showing various Bakugan Brawls taking places in various different arenas.

"Whoa!" Julie gasped at the sheer beauty and brilliance of it all, "So incredible!"

"This area's called the main courtyard, it's where players from wherever can just come and hang out." Dan explained.

"It's massive!" Julie exclaimed in delight.

"This is also a place where you can exchange helpful hints and strategies while searching for opponent's to battle against." A young male voice sounded from behind them, Dan and Julie turned around to see none other than Marucho himself, standing there smiling serenely at them.

His real name was Choji Marukura, but everyone called him Marucho. He had grown slightly in the past year, but he still only came up to past Dan's waist. Today he had on a dark blue and white hooded jacket, aqua blue shorts that came down to his knees and white and blue sneakers.

"Hey Marucho!" Dan greeted with a smile of his own.

"Hey Dan and Julie, how's things?" Marucho asked raising his hand in welcome.

"Pretty good!" Dan replied with a wink.

"This is my first visit to Bakugan Interspace, so it's gonna be my first battle today! Isn't that right Gorem?" Julie asked her Guardian Bakugan with renewed enthusiasm.

"Just bring it on Julie; I'm always ready for you." Gorem said from her shoulder.

"That sounds really great but… erm…" Marucho said nervously as he looked around the various TV screens around the area that were showing the various battles going on in the arena's around Interspace.

"Unfortunately all of the battle arenas are full at the moment." He said apologetically.

"What! You got a full house?" Dan exclaimed in surprise.

Marucho nodded in acknowledgement.

"That's awesome dude! I just can't believe how popular you made this in such a short period of time!" Dan added, impressed.

"Thanks." Marucho smiled, blushing slightly, "But a lot of the credit for this lies with Ren."

* * *

><p>As Dan, Shun and Marucho discussed their various new partners and their plans for Bakugan Interspace, they suddenly heard a voice from behind them.<p>

"Excuse me. Would you be the Bakugan Battle Brawlers?" The speaker was a boy of about their age, he had tanned skin, was fairly tall and slim, but was also well built. He had silver spiky hair, pale yellow eyes and angular facial features. He wore a black skin tight shot sleeved shirt with purple markings on the shoulders, a magenta coloured wrist band on his left wrist, grey trousers and black and purple knee high boots.

"Yeah we are the Brawlers. So who are you then?" Marucho asked, confused by this strange new arrival.

"My name's Ren, Ren Krawler." The mysterious boy said with a smile.

That's great, but… how did you get in here? This area isn't open to the public, it's under construction and we're using proprietary technology." Marucho explained, just then the television screen behind the group lit up, and Marucho's butler Kato appeared.

"Forgive me Master Marucho. Mr Krawler said he had a matter of the utmost urgency to discuss with you, so I let him through." He explained.

Later the group moved into the lounge to make themselves more comfortable, Ren accepted a cup of tea and began to explain his presence here.

"I had heard a few rumours about the Bakugan Interspace, so I did some research and tracked all of you Brawlers down."

At this Marucho raised an eyebrow, "Rumours? But I don't understand this project is top secret."

"Sounds like you've got a leak inside your research team." Shun put in.

"So what exactly did you hear?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"Nothing specific, but I did hear stuff about you guys. What few details I did learn about Interspace made me realise you've got a huge problem though. There aren't enough Bakugan available to all of your potential Battlers." Ren pointed out politely.

At Dan and Shun exchanged and confused look. "Is that really true?" he asked Marucho.

"Actually, now that I think of it, yes." He admitted, he scratched his chin, clearly deep in thought on how to solve the problem, "Perhaps the answer lies in cloning existing Bakugan, but which ones? The digital versions in the system, or live ones from New Vestroia?

"I don't know, but both of those options seem like bad ideas." Shun interjected darkly, and Dan privately agreed.

"Actually, I think I could be of some help in that area, if you'll allow me." Ren put in with a small smile.

Dan narrowed his eyes, he wasn't comfortable about letting this virtual stranger in on their plans, "Listen pal, we just met." Dan pointed out coolly.

"True, but I also received the unknown Phantom Data." Ren explained, his smile broadening at the astonished looks on Dan, Shun and Marucho's faces.

* * *

><p>"The version of the data that Ren received was quite different from what we received in that there was so much more of it. If Ren hadn't come to us that day I don't think there's any way that Bakugan Interspace would have made it past the prototype stage." Marucho smiled in remembrance.<p>

"Well, well speak of the devil…" Dan grinned at something behind Marucho.

"And he's sure to appear." Ren finished as he came to a stop in front of them.

"How's it going there Dan?" He asked politely.

"Hey there Ren, this is my old friend…" Dan began, gesturing towards Julie.

"Julie Makimoto. I understand that this is your first battle, and that Subterra Hammer Gorem is your partner Bakugan." Ren finished.

"Uhhh, yeah?" Julie agreed, looking at Ren in deep concern.

"Relax I just reviewed her registration data that's all." Ren assured her with a smile.

"In case you couldn't tell, Ren is in charge of Data management for Bakugan Interspace." Marucho explained.

"He's a freak for research, facts and figures." Dan jokingly added.

"Thanks a lot guys. Since I'm such a _freak_ I guess that's how I know that Shun is battling in Arena F12. Wanna check it out Dan?" Ren asked with a sly grin.

"Really? Shun?" Dan was more than surprised to hear that his best friend was here.

Ren nodded.

"Awesome! I'm in!" Dan cried in excitement, "Arena F12." He said as he punched in the numbers on his Baku-Meter.

At that moment a yellow portal opened in front of them, which would undoubtedly take them to Arena F12.

"Let's go!" Dan cried as he rushed in; the others followed suite.

When the emerged on the other side of the portal, they saw that they had arrived at the back of the audience of a huge circular arena, the seats were all raised up in levels so that everyone got a good view of the large circular arena down below them.

"Hey there's our boy!" Dan said pointing down at the arena.

Sure enough there was Shun Kazami, the seventeen year old, long black haired, brown eyed, ninja Ventus Brawler of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He was wearing a dark green ninja style shirt with purple and gold trimmings, black pants, black wrist bands and purple and green boots. He was fighting with the digital clone of his new Guardian Bakugan Hawktor, ever since his old Guardians; Storm Skyress and Master Ingram had stayed behind on New Vestroia to help protect the Bakugan.

Hawktor resembled a humanoid hawk with large dark green feathered wings and long dark green tail feathers, the rest of his body was covered with lighter green feathers, His feet were bird-like with three long curved talons on each, and he also had long talon-like hands as well. Red eagle like eyes were covered by a black mask and his beak and head feathers were a pale yellow.

He was fighting against the heavy built, black haired Shuji, a would-be-bully from Dan's past, he was fighting with a Haos Longfly; an insecticide Bakugan with a long body and four wings with a large stinger on its tail.

"Ability Activate: **Blizzard Flasher**." Shuji commanded.

The Longfly flapped it insect wings at Hawktor, releasing a yellow blizzard at Hawktor.

"See that! No one can beat me that that I've perfected my strategy with Subterra, Darkus and Haos!" Shuji declared arrogantly.

"Yeah well you're strategy is good. But it's your execution that needs work." Shun replied, unfazed.

"What? What do ya mean?" Shuji demanded, confused.

"Ability Activate: **Ninja Defence, Wild Wind Dance**." Shun countered.

Hawktor flapped his own wings out in front of him, releasing a blast of wind and green energy, which nullified Longfly's ability.

Shuji growled in annoyance, before moving on to his next ability.

"Ability Activate: **Split Pointer**."

Longfly charged at Hawktor with its bladed stinger at the ready, but Shun had already anticipated this.

"Ability Activate: **Fly Fang, Hyper Storm**."

Hawktor completely disappeared from sight, causing Longfly to miss entirely, but he quickly reappeared and slammed into the Haos Bakugan, he repeated this several times until Longfly was returned to Ball Form and Shuji's Life Force dropped to 0%.

"Battle over! And the victory goes to Shun Kazami!" The announcer called out.

The watching crowd cheered as Shun grabbed Hawktor as he reverted back to Ball Form and flew back into his hand. He then spotted Dan and the others were standing at the front edge of the arena to get a better look at the battle. Using his ninja skills he quickly jumped over to meet them.

"Nice one Shun!" Dan complimented as they slammed their fists together in a friendly gesture, "But you've still got a ways to go to catch up to me!" he added, gesturing over at the large screen at the right side of the arena, which showed the Top Ranked Brawlers in Interspace. It showed that Dan, Shun and Marucho were ranked numbers one, two and tree respectively.

"Still as high and mighty as ever, eh Dan?" Julie giggled.

"Won't take me long to catch up." Shun stated boldly.

"You're up next Julie." Ren said, turning round to her.

Marucho looked at Ren in confusion, "What are you taking about Ren?"

"Well I shifted around the battle orders a bit to move her up." Ren admitted with a shrug.

"Ren! That's not fair for the others whose turn it really is!" Marucho replied reproachfully.

"Since Julie is our friend I thought we could make an exception." Ren reasoned evenly.

Just then announcer called out the next two combatants.

"On task for the next battle is the number one ranked Dan Kuso!" he announced as Dan's picture was brought up on screen.

"You're up Julie! Thank your lucky stars, not many people get to go up against the Top Rated Brawler in their first battle here." Ren said encouragingly.

"No problem, I always wanted a chance to go against Dan again." Julie said, now completely serious.

"I've been interested to see how powerful you've become now Drago." Gorem also put in.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you through Gorem." Drago replied jokingly.

Just then the announcer called out Dan's opponent, but it wasn't what any of them were expecting…

"And facing off against Dan is a first time participant; Ren Krawler!"

Everyone stared blankly at screen in confusion as though there had been some sort of mistake, after all Ren had just said that Julie would be Dan's opponent.

"Oops, looks like I messed up the order." Ren said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"C'mon Ren, what is going on here man?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I bet he planned it this way." Shun put in playfully.

"No problem, I can sit this one out." Julie said with a smile and a shrug.

"C'mon Dan, can't keep the fans waiting." Ren said with a challenging grin.

"You sure about this? Drago' pretty strong." Dan replied with a grin of his own.

"Well my Linehalt's no pushover either." Ren said, his eyes showing nothing but raw confidence.

* * *

><p>Before long Dan and Ren were facing each other on opposite sides of the arena.<p>

"Bakugan field open!" the announcer called as the field glowed white, signally that the Bakugan could materialise in the true forms on it.

"Let's see what you've got!" Dan called out to Ren as he pulled out a Gate Card.

"Gate Card set!" He cried as he threw it down, before grabbing Drago.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted as he threw Drago.

"Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" He commanded as Drago opened up as transformed into his true form in a tornado of flames.

He spread his two huge bat-like wings from around his body to reveal his humanoid posture with his bright red and orange colour scheme, with his long straight yellow horns above his eyes, the curved horn on the bridge of his snout and smaller ones running down his back, the turquoise diamond set into his chest, his long tail with its golden bladed tip and his three-toed razor sharp claws. He resembled the Legendary Soldier Pyrus soldier Appollonir in every way.

**Helix Dragonoid-800g**

"I've just realised, I've never seen Ren battle before." Marucho mused to himself.

"He's going up against Dan. It could be over before he knows it." Shun added thoughtfully.

Ren smiled before grabbing his own Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" he shouted as he hurled his partner down.

"Bakugan Stand! Rise Darkus Linehalt!" He commanded as the Bakugan opened up and appeared before them in a wave of darkness.

The Bakugan had a humanoid posture; he resembled a demonic knight with black and purple armour covering his body, the armour had three large green jewels set into its chest, two large curved yellow horns protruded out from the side of its helmet, while two slightly smaller ones curved up from the top, its eyes were yellow and snake-like, peering out from behind it's helmet and two huge leathery bat-like wings sprouted from its back with wing membranes the colour of red wine. This Darkus Linehalt truly was a fearsome sight to behold.

**Helix Dragonoid-800g VS Linehalt-800g**

"I've never seen _that_ Bakugan before." Marucho noted

Dan noticed that Linehalt was just as powerful as Drago, but that didn't matter, he was going to win this battle regardless of how strong Linehalt was.

"Ability Activate: **Dragon Hummer**."

A fiery red aura surrounded Drago's body, giving him increased speed as he flew towards Linehalt and attempted to strike him with his tail, but the Darkus Bakugan was able to skilfully avoid the attack.

"Stay on him!" Dan ordered, but no matter how hard Drago tried to strike him Linehalt was able to stay out of his reach. It was then that Ren made his move.

"Ability Activate: **Volting Vibra**."

**Helix Dragonoid-500g (-300) VS Linehalt-800g**

Purple lightning burst from Linehalt's horns and came together in a single stream which struck Drago straight in his chest, dissipating his fiery aura.

"Snap! He nullified my ability!" Dan cried in frustration.

"Lucky shot, let's go Dan!" Drago said, completely undiscouraged.

"Gate Card Open: **Pyrus Reactor**." Dan called.

**Helix Dragonoid-800g (+300) VS Linehalt-800g**

The Gate Card glowed red and then a torrent of fire emerged from it and surrounded Drago, empowering him and returning him to his full strength.

"Ability Activate: **Galactic Dragon**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1300g (+500) VS Linehalt-800g**

Drago opened his maw and fired a gigantic fireball at Linehalt, with a tail of fire streaming out behind it like a comet. But Ren was prepared.

"Ability Activate: **Dispel Closer**"

**Helix Dragonoid-800g (-500) VS Linehalt-1300g (+500)**

Linehalt raised his left hand and the circular purple stone that was set into the palm of his gauntlet glowed brightly. The fireball was absorbed straight into the stone, and the strength of the attack spun Linehalt right around allowing him to fire an exact replica of the fireball back at Drago from the stone on the palm of his right hand, only it was purple in colour; the attack smote Drago straight on his chest, blowing him back in agony. Dan knew he had to do something and fast.

"Hold on Drago!" He called out.

Ability Activate: **Flame Tornado**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1200g (+400) VS Linehalt-900g (-400)**

Orange and yellow flames burst around Drago's body, allowing him to recover from Linehalt's attack and charge into him in a torrent of flame, knocking his out of the sky and reverting him back to Ball Form.

On the giant screen beside them, Ren's Life Force dropped three bars to 40%.

"Oh yeah! Dan totally schooled him!" Julie cheered.

"Yeah, but he got some pretty good shots in on Drago. Ren's definitely no punk." Shun said, clearly impressed with Ren's brawling abilities.

"Check it out guys, they've started round two already." Marucho said in awe.

Shun and Julie looked up and saw indeed that Drago and Linehalt were already in their true forms up in the air duking it out. This time Ren made the first move.

"Ability Activate: **Volting Vibra**."

**Helix Dragonoid-500g (-300) VS Linehalt-800g**

Lightning streamed from Linehalt's horns at Drago once again.

"Really, you're playing that one again?" Dan asked mockingly.

"Ability Activate: **Burning Reflector**."

**Helix Dragonoid-800g (+300) VS Linehalt-800g**

Drago opened his mouth and breathed out a flaming circular shield which caused the lightning to dissipate when it hit it.

"Well played." Ren noted before pulling out his next move.

Ability Activate: **Darkness Blizzard**."

Linehalt raised both of his wings and then flapped them hard out in front of him; sending out a blizzard of purple coloured snow towards Drago with caused his blazing shield to vanish.

"What the?" Drago gasped, as the snow blew in his face, causing his to close and eyes and turn away, momentarily stunned. Ren didn't give him a chance to recover.

"Gate Card Open: **Freeze Enemy**."

**Helix Dragonoid-600g (-200) VS Linehalt-800g**

The Gate Card glowed brightly, and suddenly Drago's entire body was encased in ice, causing him to plummet towards the ground.

"What's happening?" Dan cried in shock.

Ren grinned slyly.

"The Command Card, Freeze Enemy freezes the opponent's movements and prevents them from activating abilities." He explained.

"Drago!" Dan cried out in desperation, but there was nothing he could do, he could only watch as Drago hit the ground with a might crash and reverted back to Ball Form.

On the screen Dan's Life Force dropped two bars to 60%

"Hey don't cha think that was a bit harsh?" Dan asked playfully after he picked up Drago.

C'mon! Why should I pull any punches? You are number one right?" Ren called back.

"That's right and don't you forget it!" Dan said as he threw down another Gate Card.

The two brawlers then threw down both of their Bakugan again for what was sure to be the final round. Dan started it off once again.

"Ability Activate: **Dragon Hummer**."

Fiery red aura engulfed Drago's body once again and he charged at Linehalt, determined to take him down. But Ren wasn't going to let it go that easily.

"Ability Activate: **Dark Sabre**."

**Helix Dragonoid-500g (-300) VS Linehalt-800g**

A long, thin, purple coloured blade emerged from the purple stone of the palm of Linehalt's right hand. He griped it and slashed Drago across the chest with his, sending him spiralling back with a roar of pain. But Dan was quick to retaliate.

"Fusion Ability Activate: **Power Glazer**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1000g (+500) VS Linehalt-800g**

Drago's body glowed with a bright reddish-white coloured light as the effect of the ability took hold, but Dan wasn't done yet.

"This should end it!"

"Ability Activate: **Galactic Dragon**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1500g (+500) VS Linehalt-800g**

Drago once again launched a huge fireball at Linehalt from his mouth at Linehalt. Ren knew he had to stop this and fast.

"Fusion Ability Activate: **Twist Bow**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1300g (-200) VS Linehalt-800g**

Linehalt hurled his blade at Drago sending it spinning through the air but the fireball just cut right through it.

"You think _that's_ gonna take down Drago?" Dan called out, unimpressed by Ren's attempted counter-attack. Ren then decided to try something else.

"Ability Activate: **Razen Breaker**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1300g VS Linehalt-1200g (+400)**

The three green diamonds on Linehalt's chest armour and the purple stones on his hands glowed purple and he fired streams of dark purple lightning from each one at Drago. The lightning streams met the fire ball in mid-air, and for a while the managed to stop its progress, but eventually the fireball broke through them and struck Linehalt, but he was only blown backwards through the air as his lightning had stopped the worst of Drago's attack, allowing him to quickly recover.

"Drago's as tough as his reputation says." Ren mused aloud, "I was hoping to save this for later." He said as he pressed a few buttons on his Baku-Meter, causing it to glow purple.

"Ready Boomix." The voice on the Baku-Meter said as a Battle Gear was materialised there.

"He's got Battle Gear!" Drago said in surprise.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Ren cried as he seized his Battle Gear and threw it at Linehalt, causing it to appear on his body.

**Helix Dragonoid-1300g VS Linehalt-1400g (+200)**

Boomix looked like a cross between a cannon and a shotgun; it was so huge that Linehalt had to support it with both hands over his right shoulder. It was black in colour with purple and silver highlights and had two shotgun-like barrels.

Despite this Dan simply smiled.

"We can play that game too." He said as he pressed a few buttons on his own Baku-Meter causing it to glow red.

"Ready JetKor." The voice on his Baku-Meter said as his Battle Gear materialised.

"Battle Gear Boost!" Dan shouted as he grabbed it and threw it at Drago

**Helix Dragonoid-1400g (+100) VS Linehalt-1400g**

Drago's wings retracted into his back as his Battle Gear appeared there; it resembled metallic red and amber wings similar to his real ones, there were two large, circular green lenses on the wings and dual black and silver cannons on the back of the gear.

"So awesome!" Julie squealed in glee.

"Their Power Levels are completely even now." Shun agreed.

Ren made the first move.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: **Boomix Lock**."

**Helix Dragonoid-900g (-500) VS Linehalt-1400g**

Linehalt fired twin beams of purple energy from Boomix's dual barrels at Drago

"Back it up!" Dan shouted.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: **JetKor Delta**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1400g (+500) VS Linehalt-1400g**

Drago fired twin beams of red energy from JetKor's twin cannons at Linehalt. The two beams of energy met in mid-air, and when they did there was a tremendous explosion of energy that pooled together in a mass of pure white energy that started to spread across that arena floor! Both Dan and Ren gasped in horror at how the energy created was spiralling out of control.

"Oh no!" Shun shouted in terror. But Marucho recognized the danger immediately.

"I need an emergency shutdown of the system, terminate this battle immediately!" he shouted into his Baku-Meter.

The shockwaves from the energy blew both Linehalt and Ren and Drago and Dan back. Dan screamed as he was blown off his feet, he felt himself soaring through the air, and then a crushing pain in his head and neck as the world went black.

* * *

><p>When Dan groggily opened his eyes he found himself not looking at the ceiling of Bakugan Interspace, but at the starry night sky. At this his eyes shot wide open and he bolted upright into a sitting position.<p>

"Where am I?" He called out in shock as he took in his new surroundings; he was sitting in the middle of a barren piece of rocky land for as far as he could see; there was no sign of Ren, Shun, Marucho, Julie anywhere. Just as Dan was getting really freaked out by what had happened as blast of energy hit the ground a few meters away from him. He yelped in shock and looked at where the energy had come from; he let out a strangled gasp at what he saw.

Standing on a rocky ledge some distance away were six huge Bakugan; a blue lobster like Bakugan with amber coloured insect-like eyes.

A Minotaur like Bakugan with the head and hooves of a bull and the arms and torso of a man, he had two curved ivory coloured horns at the sides of his head and mattered brown hair covering his body. There was a wolf-like Bakugan with pure with fur and shaggy yellow coloured fur on its head and halfway down its back.

A humanoid Bakugan with long red hair, pale white skin, with twisted angular facial features wearing dark green armour, his legs where those of a bird, covered in light green feathers with black bird-like feet and curving golden talons, he also had two large green feather wings sprouting from his shoulders.

The next was a humanoid Bakugan dressed entirely in bright red samurai-like armour with two curving, flame shaped yellow horns on its helmet and a gigantic yellow ninja star on its back.

But the Bakugan that caught Dan's attention the most was the gigantic black and purple four-legged Dragon-like Bakugan that stood in the centre of this group, it was easily larger than the others and it reared up and let out an ear splitting roar. Above this six Bakugan were a collection of ships, their designs were unlike Dan had ever seen before, but before he could even comprehend what the hell was going on a high cold voice rang out from the largest ship that was flying above the Darkus Dragon Bakugan.

"Destroy the enemy Bakugan, all forces advance!"

As the voice shouted the words the six Bakugan surged off of the cliff towards Dan, who screamed in terror, he quickly got to his feet and ran, not caring where he ended up just as long as it was as far away from this place as possible. But as ran he found himself running into the path of another group of Bakugan, these ones were Haos attributed and they were firing upon the other group of Bakugan.

Dan grinded to a halt, his head swinging back and forth between the two groups of warring Bakugan

"Wha-what is this place!" He whimpered in terror, but just then the blue lobster-like Bakugan erupted from the ground right in front of him with a screech.

Dan screamed in terror as everything went black once again.

* * *

><p>When he slowly opened his eyes he found himself back in Bakugan Interspace once again with his teammates standing over him, with looks of concern painted on their faces. He turned his head and saw Ren kneeling down beside him.<p>

"Are you okay there Dan?" he asked in concern.

"What…who won the battle?" Dan asked groggily as he tried to remember what it was that had happened.

Drago rolled himself towards Dan, "There was an accident and Marucho had to pull the plug. Are you okay?" He asked nervously.

"An accident, what are you talking about?" Dan asked as he tried to sit up.

"There was a huge explosion in the middle of you battle, that's what knocked you out." Marucho explained.

"Are you…serious?" Dan gasped.

"You mean to say you don't remember any of it?" Shun asked, obviously very shocked.

"Remember…I saw some things…maybe it was all just… a dream…" Dan desperately tried to remember the vision he had but it wasn't easy, it was slipping away like water cupped in his bare hands.

"Calm down, just tell me what it was you saw." Ren asked kindly.

It was then than Dan remembered and his eyes shot wide open.

"I saw Bakugan! But they were all at war with each other!" He cried out.

Shun, Marucho and Julie looked at one another in confusion before turning back to Dan.

"But how could that happen?" Marucho asked perturbed.

"It makes no sense." Shun agreed.

"Why would the Bakugan be at war with one another, you Shun and Marucho brought peace to New Vestroia you must have been hallucinating?" Julie put in, although she too was clearly disturbed by what Dan had said.

Dan himself couldn't understand the meaning of the vision he had had, he recognised none of the Bakugan he saw as being from New Vestroia, could they have been connected to the digital Bakugan he and the others faced on the Alternative Weapon a year ago? And why did the vision seem so real?

But unseen by the others, who were either disturbed or confused by Dan's outburst Ren simply narrowed his eyes as though he alone knew what Dan was talking about.

* * *

><p>I apologize that it took me so long to update, but I've been busy with school and all that, not to mention sending away my applications for university.<p>

I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of the story, don't forget to review, comment and subscribe I want to know how well received Julie is to taking Jake's place in the story.


	6. Revelation

**Chapter 2: Revelation**

* * *

><p>In the deep inky blackness of space, far flung from the Milky Way Galaxy, there was a huge barren, lifeless planet, completely devoid of any life either vegetation or animal. There was no sun anywhere near the planet, which shrouded it almost completely in darkness. It had huge craters all around its surface that went deep down into its core, a more depressing or frightening that had never been seen. But deep inside those craters it was a very different story; a vast city was built underneath the planet's surface, stretching out as far as the eye could see, different buildings of various shapes and sizes dotted the landscape, with a wide river running through it. Despite there being no sun, the inside of the planet was quite well lit by the eerie luminous green lights of the buildings.<p>

In the middle of the city was a gigantic black castle; it had six arm like structures with curving blades surrounding its top half, the arms curved upwards like the opening of some demonic flower. Inside the arms was a single pointed tower like a sorcerer's cap with four huge green windows around it, the tower was topped off by four more curving blades, with lines of green energy flowing from the blades on the arms to these. The castle was surrounded a huge moat, with six pathways leading inside the castle spread out around it.

Inside the tower of the castle was a huge circular room with two sets of enormous black marble pillars running in a straight line from one end of the room to the other. The ceiling was so high that the pillars disappeared into darkness. The room was lit by torches in brackets that burned with a strange greenish glow, adding to the sinister nature of the place. There was a long red carpet running from the huge golden double doors that marked the entrance of the room to a large black and silver scorpion shaped structure at the other end of the room, opposite the doors. The structure opened out in the middle, showing a flight of steps that led up to an area where six figures were gathered.

Three of them were kneeling in front of one of the figures who sat on a black and golden throne in the centre of the area with two others standing on either side of it; these three were standing on a platform that was slightly raised up from the platform the others were kneeling on. The figures themselves were roughly humanoid in shape, with grey scaly skin covering their bodies; a yellowish horn-like plate grew their foreheads and continued all the way around their heads, they also had greyish blue marks under their eyes and on their necks, and their ears were pointed. They all wore elaborate robes of silk, lace and velvet, each one wearing a different colour. There were five males and one female in total.

The male standing on the right side of the figure who sat on the throne had bright fiery red hair with yellow snake-like eyes and angular facial features. His robes were dark red with a lighter red trim, and dark brown fire shaped symbols on it. There was a light green belt covering his waist, the underarms of his sleeves were white with orange stones on the wrists and a ring of pale yellow fur around the cuff. He wore dark brown trousers and red boots the same shade as his robe; a flowing pale red cape with a white inner lining hung from his shoulders with a high collar that was cut into the shape of flames. On his right shoulder he wore a golden pad with green stones set into it, he also had a pure gold collar set around the neck of his robes. He had a tall and lithe figure, and although he looked to be only in his late twenties, the muscles were evident in his arms and neck underneath his robes.

"Nurzak, were you successful in locating the source of the dimensional disturbance?" He asked one of the figures on the ground, his voice was a deep baritone, but still carried with it the ring of youth.

The person in question was the man kneeling in the middle of the three figures on the ground.

Nurzak had an auburn coloured beard and moustache, the top part of his head was completely bald, but the sides were covered with shoulder length auburn hair. His brow was deeply furrowed and there were wrinkles starting to show underneath his eyes, but the muscles in his arms, legs and chest still showed even more prominently than those of the young man standing above him. He wore brown coloured robes, which looked almost Arabian; with a high darker brown collar with green stones set into it and, the sleeves of his robes were pale purple in colour with orange coloured stones on the wrists. A diamond shaped orange and yellow belt covered his waist, and the flowing bottom part of his robes were a mixture of dark brown and purple with purple trousers and dark brown, curved sultan-like shoes covered his feet. A long orange cloak, with a peach coloured inner lining flowed from his shoulders onto the floor. If he was standing he would have easily towered over all others present, being easily seven foot tall.

Nurzak looked up and addressed the man sitting above him on the throne.

"As per your orders Emperor Barodius I immediately began my search, and it led me a virtual gaming interface on the planet Earth, known as Bakugan Interspace. It seems that during a recent battle the energy exerted by one of the combatant Bakugan caused an explosion of energy, the fallout of which extended all the way to our world." He spoke in deep clipped tones, but his voice carried with it an air of authority, power and wisdom.

At this the man kneeling on Nurzak's left spoke up; he was the shortest and clearly the youngest of the six gathered, he couldn't have been more than twenty-two or twenty-three. He had long, pale, orange hair that fell down to his waist; it was tied up at the end. He wore dark blue robes with aqua blue stones set into the wrists of his sleeves, the cuffs of which were black, the heavy collar of his robes was paler blue than the rest with yellow markings on it, an orange belt covered his waist and the rest of his robe below it flowed out like a cape with a white inner lining to it. His trousers were the same shade of blue as his collar with black markings on the backs of them. He wore pointed dark blue boots with aqua coloured stones set into them.

"That must have been one powerful Bakugan!" He exclaimed excitedly. His voice was screechy and high pitched, "If it created an explosion so big that it _rocked_ our world…." He trailed off giggling psychotically with a twisted grin on his face.

At this the man kneeling on Nurzak's right twisted around sharply to glare at him. He wasn't very much older than the other man, but not by much, perhaps two or three years. His hair was green in colour, but it was so pale it was almost white, it was also long but it only came down to below his neck. He wore a strange pointed silver headpiece on his head that cause his hair to come out in a ponytail, part of his hair also fell down over his face, so that one of his red eyes was always hidden depending on what angle you looked at him. He wore dark green robes with a heavy pale blue collar with a pale red interior. He wore a black and orange belt around his waist and the bottom half of his robes flowed out in five directions like the petals of a flower, with circular yellow stones and dark pink line-like patterns on them, his robe sleeves and trousers were pale yellow in colour, with brighter yellow stones on the knees of his trousers and the same pink patterns on around them. He also wore bright green, pointed boots.

"There's nothing funny about this Stoica! Maybe you should take things seriously for once; this could affect us all gravely!" He snarled. His voice was young, but had a certain growling edge to it.

Stoica however didn't appear concerned by his colleague's anger.

"Oh relax Airzel!" He brushed off with another wicked grin.

The man sitting in the throne, Emperor Barodius, who had remained silent and watchful throughout the entire discussion, now spoke up. He was in his early thirties with long, pale, purple hair that fell down to the small of his back and the sides of his neck. He was well built, tall and powerful with a commanding presence. He wore a dark purple robe with a black trim, a grey interior robe with black markings, and black pointed wardrobe shoulders with a large green stone set into each one. Unlike the others; his belt was made up of golden ovals, with green stones set into them. He wore black trousers and black, purple and red pointed boots, from his shoulders hung a long, tattered, white cape. He sat with his legs crossed, resting his head on his fist, which was resting against the right arm of his throne. He looked across to the woman who was standing to the left of his throne.

"Kazarina, what do you have to say? As the director of the Bakugan Biology and Research Centre what is your opinion on the matter, is it possible that such a mighty creature could exist?" His voice was quite, but was also deep and cold, as chilling as a sudden blast a freezing cold air.

Kazarina, unlike the others, had blue scaly skin instead of grey. She had violet eyes and long pale, blonde hair that was tied up into a long flowing ponytail. She also wore a golden headpiece above her horned plate. She wore a long white dress which complimented the perfect curves of her body. The dress was long enough to cover her red high-heeled shoes, and the sleeves of her dress were long and flowing with pale yellow markings on the back of them. The white collar of her dress also covered her back and was designed in the shape of flower petals. She also wore golden shoulder pads with red spikes and greenish-blue stones set into them.

"Well Stoica made a valid point about how powerful the Bakugan who created the explosion was." Her voice was high and slightly girlish, but still deep enough to distinguish her as a woman in her late twenties, "Unfortunately none of my research has demonstrated that such a mighty Bakugan other than yours your highness could even exist." She finished with a slight bow to the emperor.

The man in the red robe who had followed Kazarina's every word with rapt attention now spoke up.

"Well, well, well. Something about the Bakugan that even the _brilliant_ Kazarina finally doesn't know." His voice was dripping with mockery and sarcasm.

Kazarina narrowed her eyes and let out a small sigh of annoyance at this.

Barodius however didn't appear concerned; he stared out into the distance deep in thought.

"_A Bakugan as powerful as Dharak? I wouldn't have believed it possible."_ He mused to himself, _"But it is still highly unlikely; no other Bakugan either here on Gundalia or on Neathia is as powerful as Dharak, and no Bakugan on Vestroia could come anywhere near to matching his strength…But whatever the case I must be sure."_ He turned to face the man standing beside him, "Gill, you wish to win this war as much as I do, is that not right brother?" He asked the red robed man standing beside him.

"Of course sire." Gill stated, quickly straightening up and facing the emperor, his voice switching from mocking sarcasm to profound respect in an instant.

A slight smile appeared on Barodius' face, "Then you'll agree that if such a mighty creature does exist we cannot afford to have it join our enemy's side, correct?"

"Absolutely your highness." Gill said firmly and resolutely.

"Then get word to our agents on Earth that we want this Bakugan identified and brought into our stable." Barodius ordered firmly.

"Yes sire, as you command." Gill finished with a bow.

* * *

><p>The next morning Dan was sitting at his usual spot at the café, he had ordered a Coke but hadn't touched it. Despite Ren's advice he hadn't slept a wink last night, he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had about the warring Bakugan. Everyone else had insisted that it was just a hallucination brought on by Dan getting himself so worked up with excitement during his battle with Ren, but they weren't the ones who had seen it, it had just seemed so real.<p>

"_I'm not crazy, what I saw wasn't a dream!" _Dan thought determinedly.

"Dan?" A girl's voice said, causing Dan to jump. He looked up and saw that it was just Julie who was looking at him in deep concern. "You've been sitting here like a zombie all afternoon. Were you daydreaming more about the dream warring Bakugan?" She asked.

"What I saw was the real thing! I swear it." Dan implored her.

Julie smiled sympathetically and took the seat opposite him. "Have you talked to Runo lately; I'm sure she'd like to hear about it."

Dan sighed sadly, "I tried to get a hold of her on online last night but she wasn't available." Dan rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers and stared into space.

"_I wish you were here Runo, you always keep me on the right track."_ He thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Later that day at the Marukura mansion Marucho and Ren were sitting at the dining table having dinner; the starter was Cress Soup, with bread rolls. Both of them had just finished checking up on the arena Dan and Ren had battled in to make sure that there were no problems.<p>

"Running Bakugan Interspace has really wiped me out; I slept like a log last night, how 'bout you?" Marucho asked Ren and he sipped at his soup.

Ren was sitting at the other end of the table opposite Marucho, but he had hardly touched his soup. He just sat there with his hands folded underneath his chin, staring into the cream coloured liquid.

"Yep." He simply answered.

Marucho took another sip of his soup as he searched for something else to say, he noticed that Ren still seemed very distracted, he had hardly spoken a word earlier that day as well, and he was becoming increasingly concerned.

"So…uh… I was thinking, after dinner we could have a look at the system again." He tried in an attempt to start a conversation, "Just to make sure we fixed all the damage. I'm pretty sure we're good, but I think that maybe…" he trailed off as Ren still didn't look up or respond to him at all.

"Sure." Ren replied, still not taking is eyes off his bowl.

Marucho's butler Kato, who had been standing near Marucho then spoke up, "Is everything alright with you sir?"

This shook Ren out of his stupor and he looked up at Kato, "Yes I'm fine thank you."

"You seem distracted Ren, talk to me." Marucho asked kindly.

Ren turned to face Marucho looking slightly surprised.

"You and I are responsible for Bakugan Interspace. We're partners, if there's something wrong please tell me, I'm always here for you." He added with a smile.

"Please excuse me; I'll leave you two gentlemen to your discussion." Kato said with a bow before he left the room, leaving Marucho and Ren alone.

Ren sucked at his bottom lip, clearly unsure how to put what he had to say to Marucho.

"Actually I've been thinking about the vision that Dan had." He said finally.

It didn't surprise Marucho that this was what had been eating at Ren all day, after all he was just as concerned for his friend's wellbeing, "I'm worried too, he keeps talking about it like it was real but I think the explosion must have done a number on him."

Ren hesitated, choosing his next words very carefully, he knew that the time had finally come, "Well…I actually _do_ know something about his visions, but first I must confess something."

Marucho frowned slightly, "Go on…" He said slowly.

"It's me." Ren replied.

"What about you?" Marucho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not actually from this planet." Ren said stoically, "I am actually…"

"An alien?" Marucho asked quietly.

Ren nodded his head slowly.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Marucho sudden yell of disbelief could be heard all around the house causing his mother to accidentally knock over and shatter a priceless, irreplaceable vase that she had been dusting, and his father to upset an ink bottle over a contract that he was about to sign which would give him a share in a piece of land that was the source of Bolivia's water supply.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, as the sun was just starting to set in the sky, casting a pinkish red glow over the land Dan and Julie were riding walking back to their houses with their bicycles. Dan had been unusually quite during their walk, and Julie could sense that he still had the vision he had seen yesterday on his mind, she had to do something to take him mind off of it.<p>

"Dan it's not that I don't want to believe you, but I was there too, you were only out a few seconds, what else could it have been but a dream?" Julie tried to reason.

"Great Julie, you think I'm crazy too." Dan said resignedly

"No, no that's not what I'm trying to say." Julie said hastily, this wasn't going to plan at all, "What I mean is-"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, because at that moment, both of their Baku-Meters started flashing.

"It's the Brawlers emergency beacon." Dan said in surprise,

"It's coming from Marucho." Julie said as she recognised the Aquos symbol flashing on the screen.

"C'mon let's go!" Dan said as they both mounted their bikes and sped off in the direction of Interspace.

Meanwhile in a quite secluded spot outside of his dojo, Shun was meditating on top of rock, when his own Baku-Meter started to flash.

Dan, Julie and Shun arrived at Bakugan Interspace at the same time and warped into the system, they had just arrived in the middle of the main courtyard beside the fountain when they met Marucho and Ren walking towards them.

"We got the call, what's up?" Dan asked.

"Is everything okay?" Shun asked in concern.

"It is, but we should go to my office to talk." Marucho replied. He had such a serious expression on his face that Dan thought someone must have died.

* * *

><p>Marucho's office was a circular room with a large circular table in them, middle and six revolving chairs around it. Ren waited until everyone was seated before he explained to them what he had to Marucho. They took it about as well as he could have expected any normal person to in that kind of situation.<p>

"What did you say?" Dan cried in disbelief.

"An alien?" Julie gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry to have to spring the news on you like this. I completely understand if you're angry, but for now we have more pressing issues to attend to." Ren said evenly.

Shun who had remained quite throughout the whole of this now spoke up, "We're listening, so let's have it." He said quietly.

Ren took a deep breath and began to explain, "I come from a planet in a distant galaxy called, Gundalia. Much like you humans here on Earth we existed peacefully with our Bakugan. But then one day, a hostile race called the Neathians invaded our planet using _their _Bakugan." Ren wrinkled his nose in obvious disgust at this unpleasant memory, "I'm pretty sure that Dan's vision of warring Bakugan was coming from my world. This is just pure speculation, but I believe that the explosion from Drago and Linehalt's battle must have caused some kind of distortion which allowed Dan's mind to travel there in its unconscious state." Ren finished and story and waited to see who the rest of them would react.

Dan sat in complete silence as he digested what Ren had told him; although he had questions he wasn't sure if he should be the one to speak first as they others hadn't made any response to Ren's story either. Finally it was Drago, who had been sitting on Dan's shoulder in closed Ball Form, who broke the silence. "So the legends are true. I remember hearing the stories when I was a young Dragonoid growing up on Vestroia, but I thought they were just fables."

"What stories Drago?" Dan asked his partner.

"A long time ago when the core of Vestroia split and it became the world of the six attributes, the enormous amount of energy that was created was said to have transported some Bakugan all the way to another galaxy." Drago explained.

"What exactly caused Vestroia to split in the first place Drago?" Dan asked, he had always wondered how Vestroia had ended up being split into six worlds, before Drago restored it.

"No one knows Dan, and those Bakugan that could tell us are long since dead." His partner replied sombrely.

At this Julie turned to face Ren, "Even if all that you've said is true, it still doesn't explain what you're doing on Earth." She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Neathian Bakugan were bred to be soldiers from birth, whereas the Bakugan on Gundalia were raised in an atmosphere of peace and calm. Because of that we lack the skills to evenly match them in battle." Ren answered sadly. "Our peaceful existence has been attacked by these Neathians and our very freedom is at stake!" Ren suddenly burst out in a pained tone, but it was more to himself than the rest of them. "I too heard the legends, but in reverse, of Bakugan existing in other worlds." He said as he returned his attention to them, "I also heard rumours of a group of mighty warriors known as the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." He added hesitantly, unsure of how they would react to this.

Shun immediately understood what Ren was getting at, but he was still uneasy. "And now I suppose you want our help, but why should we believe you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Perhaps you'd like to see the cities of my planet that have been left in ruins?" Ren asked sternly, "Or the bodies of the countless brave Gundalian soldiers and Bakugan who gave their lives to try and protect our planet? Or maybe even the Neathian moles that have already infiltrated Bakugan Interspace?" Ren finished in a low voice.

At this all of the Brawlers gasped.

"You mean like sleeper agents? What do they want?" Dan managed to splutter.

"The same thing I do of course; to recruit the Battle Brawlers to their side so that they can crush their enemies once and for all!" Ren exclaimed with a fierce fire burning in his eyes.

"B.I is not for war!" Marucho cried out, slamming his fist onto the table.

"I understand, my people never asked to be attacked. And we'd like the fighting to be over as soon as possible." Ren agreed calmly. "This is why I've come to you Battle Brawlers. So please, will you help me?" He pleaded.

Dan clenched his fists and let out a growl of frustration. It was bad enough that there were still those out there who were trying to use the Bakugan to fulfil their own selfish desires, but these Neathians had crossed the line be trying to recruit children from Earth as soldiers. "I'm fed up with people using the Bakugan for evil reasons!" He snarled.

"Yeah, we can't let these Neathy Creeps get away with this!" Julie agreed.

"They infiltrated Bakugan Interspace to try and recruit soldiers when it was meant to be used to entertainment purposes! They're gonna pay for that!" Marucho growled.

"We have to do everything we can to protect the kids inside." Shun put in.

Dan stood up and smiled over at Ren, "Okay! It's unanimous. We're in, you can count on us!"

Relief washed over Ren's face and he let out a sigh of relief as he had been holding his breath, while he waited for them to make their decision "Thank you for agreeing to help out. Gundalia will be forever in your debt." He said with a gratuitous smile.

Ren then activated the screen that was built into the table. "I've managed to identify two sleeper agents." He explained as he brought up the profiles of two of the registered Brawlers in Bakugan Interspace, "They are Sid Arcale and Lena Isis."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside in Bakugan Interspace Sid and Lena were on the prowl throughout the streets looking for opponents to battle.<p>

Sid was a tall, well-built boy of seventeen. He had a brutal face with blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a dark red jacket with black shoulder pads over a white t-shirt. He also wore light blue jeans with brown strapped boots.

Lena was a tall, thin girl of sixteen with ice blue coloured eyes, dark blue hair, part of which was tied into a bun, she also wore spectacles. So wore a long, light blue, sleeveless dress with a darker blue trim over a maroon coloured shirt and skirt. On her legs she wore skin-tight trousers and boots of the same blue shades as her dress.

So far their day hadn't exactly been a fruitful one in terms of opponent's to battle, but then Sid spotted two young boys over by the fountain that looked promising. He nudged Lena and motioned with his head in the boys direction, Lena observed them for a moment before nodding her head, they then made their way over to them.

"Hey, you two nose wipes. How about taking us on in Battle?" Sid said loudly. His voice was deep and rough, and his demand was so sudden that it took the two boys completely by surprise, and they glanced up nervously at Sid's towering form.

Lena saw this and realised she quickly had to intervene before Sid scared away two more potential Brawlers.

"Just a little friendly Brawl." She reassured them in as soft a voice as she could muster, before shooting at sharp glare at Sid out of the corner of her eye.

"You wanna?" One of the boys asked her companion nervously.

At this point Sid lost his patience, "What, do you need permission from your mothers? Give us an answer!" He snarled at them, clenching his fist threateningly.

At this the two boys gasped in fright, and ran off into the crowd.

Sid growled in frustration as the two ran away, causing Lena to let out a sigh of exasperation, "Could you have been any more menacing?" She snapped, "That's the third pair you've cost us today.

Before Sid could think of a scathing enough retort a voice sounded out behind them.

"Excuse me you two."

Sid and Lena turned around to see that it was Marucho who had addressed them, standing behind him were the other four members of the Battle Brawlers, each of them were staring at them with hard looks on their faces.

"Any chance you two are Sid and Lena?" Marucho asked them. He spoke politely, but you could easily tell that he was preparing himself for a fight; his fists were slightly clenched and his shoulders were tense.

"Depends on who's asking." Lena answered coldly.

Dan gritted his teeth in anger; he might have known these Neathian moles would be stuck up snobs, "We are! The Battle Brawlers!" Dan spat at her.

"Great. Now that we're well acquainted with each other who about you tell us what you want?" She asked with sarcasm and indifference.

"We heard you two were looking to battle so we're here to grant you your wish." Marucho waited patiently for an answer, but Lena just gave him a sly smile, that was when Marucho decided to drop the formalities and let these two know who they were dealing with, "Bakugan Interspace is for gaming not war, I won't let you Neathians exploit it for those purposes!" He snapped at them.

Sid smiled smugly at Marucho, but Dan never seen anything less like a smile; it was a taunt leer, more threatening than a look of rage. "Easy now, we're just here to have fun." He said in a low hiss.

Dan snorted; despite the fact that Sid was about a full head taller than him he was just about to punch him in the jaw, when Lena said, "Alright, if it's a fight you want we will be more than happy to oblige you."

The seven of them then made their way to arena A1, but Sid and Lena were surprised to find it completely empty, clearly they had been expecting an audience for this battle.

Marucho turned to face them with a smug smile, "Since you guys like secrecy so much, I booked us a private arena to do battle in."

Dan punched his fist into his open palm, "We can go full on in here, no holds barred!" He told them enthusiastically, maybe even a little _too_ enthusiastically Ren privately thought to himself.

"That's just how we like it." Lena replied with her cold, confident smile.

"So, which two rodents are going to take us on?" Sid asked, cracking his fist threateningly.

Dan let out a small laugh, "That'll be me and-"

"Me, so get ready to be taken down!" Marucho said, stepping up beside Dan.

* * *

><p>Once everyone had taken up their positions at the opposite ends of the arena, and Shun, Julie and Ren taken their place in the seats behind Dan and Marucho the announcer's voice sounded out.<p>

"The Bakugan Battle will commence with Dan and Marucho facing off against Sid and Lena. The Bakugan field is open!" On the huge screen at the right of the arena it showed Dan, Marucho, Sid and Lena's Life Gauges filling up to 100% each as the arena field glowed white, signalling that the Bakugan could materialise in their true forms on it

"I'll get this party started." Sid said as he brought out a Gate Card.

"Gate Card set!" he cried as he threw it down before grabbing his Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Sid growled shouted as he threw his Bakugan down.

"Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Rubanoid!" He commanded as his Bakugan opened up and materialised into its true form in a burst of red light.

This Pyrus Bakugan resembled a Dragon, but its entire body was made up of various shades of rubies as its name suggested. Its pointed head, arms, chest and tail were of a darker shade than the rest of its body that it almost looked dark brown. Its wings were made up of huge gemstones tightly locked together. On the top of its head were three pointed yellow gems that were supposed to resemble spikes or horns, it also had two large ones on each side of its chest and on both of its knees of the same colour as its head spikes. Its teeth, claws and the gems that made up the spike on the end of its tail were also yellow in colour, and it had two bright emeralds set into its head for eyes. Dan had never before seen in his life a stranger looking Bakugan.

**Rubanoid-700g**

Despite this Dan wasn't concerned, he was not going to lose to these alien invaders who ruthlessly used both children and Bakugan for their own ends, "Head's up Drago!" He said as he griped his partner tightly in his hand.

"Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted as he hurled him down.

"Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Helix Dragonoid!" He commanded as Drago appeared with a roar.

**Helix Dragonoid-800g VS Rubanoid-700g**

Sid smiled, "He doesn't look so tough." He said smugly, before pulling out an ability card.

"Ability Activate: **Corundum Tusk**."

**Helix Dragonoid-800g VS Rubanoid-1000g (+300)**

Rubanoid growled before raising his right hand out in front of him, his four clawed hand glowed red as an aura of heat enveloped his claws allowing him to fire red coloured daggers of extreme heat at Drago, who just managed to fly out of their path in time, but Sid wasn't done yet.

"Ability Activate: **Jewel Deeper.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-800g VS Rubanoid-1400g (+400)**

Rubanoid opened his maw and shot a beam of reddish-white energy at Drago, who managed to turn in mid-air to avoid it, but then the beam curved back around to attack Drago again, who nearly didn't manage to blow himself out of the way before it hit him.

"Enough of this ballet nonsense!" Dan snapped in anger before pulling out an ability of his own.

"Ability Activate: **Burning Reflector.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-800g VS Rubanoid-1000g (-400)**

Drago opened his mouth and breathed out a flaming circular shield which dissipated the beam when it hit it, but Dan still had another ace up his sleeve.

"Pucker up!" Dan shouted as he pulled out two ability cards.

"Double Ability Activate: **Galactic Dragon +** Fusion Ability: **Dragon Impulse.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-1800g (+1000) VS Rubanoid-1000g**

Drago shot a fireball from his mouth at Rubanoid, and then he quickly followed it up by creating another fireball from both of his bare hands, only this one was a darker red to the one he shot from his mouth. He spun around before hurling this fireball at Rubanoid as well. The two fireballs met in mid-air before combining into one huge fireball that completely engulfed the ruby dragon Bakugan when it hit him.

The attack didn't seem to faze Rubanoid however as gemstone body didn't appear damaged by the flames.

"Looks like your attacks have a little kick to them!" He growled at Drago. His voice had a rough, scratchy edge to it, like he had smoked too many cigarettes all his life.

"What!" Drago gasped in surprise, he hadn't expected Rubanoid to be a fully sentient Bakugan like he was.

Dan was just as surprised, "Whoa! That one can talk!" He gasped.

"That means he's not a digital clone then." Marucho added, with his eyes narrowed.

"Remember; the Neathians use real Bakugan in battle." Ren explained to Shun and Julie, "They might be from a different planet, but they still come from the same lineage as the Bakugan from New Vestroia."

"Whoa, that's pretty cool." Julie said she was clearly impressed against her will at the Bakugan the Neathians wielded.

Shun was the only one who had remained calm throughout all of this, "Real or digital Drago will still win this battle." He said, undiscouraged.

It was then that Marucho stepped up to the plate, "Okay. It's my turn now." He said, his face set with determination and Dan couldn't help but smile a little; if only these two knew what surprises the little Aquos genius might have in store for them.

"Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted as he grabbed his Bakugan and threw it down with all his might.

"Bakugan Stand! C'mon Aquos Akwimos!" Marucho commanded as his partner opened up and appeared in a vortex of water.

**Helix Dragonoid-1800g/Akwimos-700g VS Rubanoid-1000g**

Akwimos resembled a merman, not unlike Elico. The arms, legs, and chest of his whitish-blue body were partly covered with blue armour with a lighter aqua blue trim. His hands and feet were webbed, like those of a seabird or marine animal, a large fin spread out across the top of his head, and he had red swimming goggles with black lenses covering his eyes.

Julie was surprised at the sight of Marucho's new brawling partner, "Huh? I thought Preyas or Elfin was Marucho's brawling partner?" She asked Shun in confusion.

"They, along with Skyress and Ingram decided to stay on New Vestroia along with the other Resistance Bakugan in order to protect it from any further dangers." Shun explained, although she couldn't help but notice he seemed slightly downcast about the decision of his two partners, "But we understood, and besides, we've had a whole year to bond with our new Guardians, even if they are only digital clones." He added brightening up a little.

Julie however wasn't so sure; she couldn't imagine trading Gorem for another Bakugan at all, as far as she was concerned they were a perfect match, and that he could hold his own against any of these Neathian Bakugan no problem, despite their slightly higher power levels. She shook herself out of her stupor and concentrated on the battle at hand.

Lena smiled as she saw that Marucho had decided to join the battle, he was an Aquos battler just like her, "Based on my initial analysis, I predict a win for my side." She said, straightening her glasses with a smile.

"Bakugan Brawl!" She shouted as she threw down her own partner.

"Bakugan Stand! Rise Aquos Phosphos!" She commanded as her partner appeared in a flash of blue light.

**Helix Dragonoid-1800g/Akwimos-700g VS Rubanoid-1000g/Phosphos-700g**

Phosphos had three snake-like heads with a large flat crest stretching out behind each one. Its scaly armoured body was the same shades of blue as Akwimos with six amber coloured eyes, two set into each head. It had a rough humanoid posture, with clawed hands and feet, and a long whip-like tail, with a curved blade at the end of it. It' overall appearance was nearly identical to that of the creature from the film _Alien_.

It let out a twisted cackle from each of its three heads as it leered at Drago and Akwimos.

Dan felt goose bumps rise in his arms, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up at the hideousness of this Bakugan, "That thing totally gives me the creeps dude." He shuddered.

Lena then made her move.

"Ability Activate: **Tri-Viper.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-1500g (-300)/Akwimos-700g VS Rubanoid-1000g/Phosphos-700g**

Phosphos spewed a blue coloured liquid from each of his heads at Drago, which engulfed him, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

"Drago!" Dan shouted out in concern for his partner's safety.

"My body's going numb!" Drago managed to gasp through the blue liquid.

"You've been stung by Phosphos' paralysis venom; Drago can't activate any abilities now." Lena explained with a sneer.

Drago dropped to the ground with a groan as the poison took its toll on him.

"Oh man!" Dan spat in frustration.

Marucho however merely smiled, "Sit tight Dan I've got it." He assured his friend as he pulled out ability.

"Ability Activate: **Heal Blue.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-2100g (+600)/Akwimos-1000g (+300) VS Rubanoid-1000g/Phosphos-700g**

Akwimos formed a huge bubble around his entire body before throw it at Drago; the bubble engulfed his entire body, causing the poison Phosphos had hit him with to slowly vanish from his body, restoring him to full strength and empowering him and Akwimos even more.

Julie was beside herself with glee, "Awesome, he nullifies her ability!" She squealed in delight.

"Not only that Drago and Akwimos' power levels both went up." Shun added, equally impressed.

Sid however merely sniffed, "Yeah, whatever, big deal." He said unimpressed as he prepared to counterattack.

"Gate Card Open: **Enemy Down.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-1900g (-300)/Akwimos-700g (-300) VS Rubanoid-1000g/Phosphos-700g**

The effect of this Gate Card caused a tremor to ripple across the entire battle field with enough force to cause it to shake violently, throwing both Drago and Akwimos off balance.

"He brought our power levels back down!" Dan growled in annoyance, but once again Marucho had a ready countermeasure, "Don't sweat it Dan I've got a good plan." Marucho grinned as he brought out his next ability.

"Ability Activate: **Hydro Eraser.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-2100g (+300)/Akwimos-1000g (+300) VS Rubanoid-1000g/Phosphos-700g**

A pair of curved blue claws extended from the gauntlet of Akwimos' right hand, he jumped high into the air and slammed the claws into the Gate Card, completely shattering it and restoring their power levels.

"Thanks a lot Marucho." Dan said as he breathed a sigh of relief.

But Lena wasn't giving up yet, "Here we go Phosphos!" She cried as she pulled out her next ability.

"Ability Activate: **Gorgon Viper.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-1600g (-500)/Akwimos-500g (-500) VS Rubanoid-1000g/Phosphos-700g**

"Ever heard the saying; seven heads are better than one?" Phosphos asked with another wicked cackle as the two large plates on his back and the two attached two his hips slowly extended out to reveal four more snake-like heads.

Both Dan and Marucho gasped in amazement and disgust at the hydra-like Bakugan that had appeared before them.

"And I thought the last guy was creepy." Dan shuddered.

Three of Phosphos heads shot streams of the blue venom from their mouths, one of them caught Drago, but two of them hit Akwimos.

"No, not the venom again!" Dragon cried out as pain surged through his body.

Drago managed to hold on, but Akwimos wasn't so lucky, he let out a cry of pain, before reverting back to Ball Form and landing at Marucho's feet.

"No! Akwimos!" Marucho cried as his Life Gauge dropped two bars to 60% as shown on the screen.

"Don't worry Drago we won't leave you out." Lena said pointing at him.

Phosphos' remaining heads then shot four beams of bluish-white light at Drago's legs, which became encased in ice as the other three heads continued to work their venom on him, causing him to roar in agony.

Dan cried out to his partner, but there was nothing he could do to help him.

"It's too late Drago. Soon the venom will travel throughout your body until all that's left for you is the end." Lena said with a cruel smirk.

Drago desperately tried to hold on, but he found himself unable to keep Rubanoid and Phosphos in his line of vision, "This is bad, everything's going hazy." Drago cried out weakly.

Julie bit her lip, "Dan had better think of something fast, over wise it's light's out for Drago!" She cried.

Ren who had remained calm and passive throughout the entire battle narrowed his eyes, _"The girl is right, how is he going to get out of this one?"_ He thought to himself.

Dan meanwhile was frantically trying to work out in his head how to get Drago out of this mess, _"C'mon think! For every problem there is a solution, for every problem there is a solution, for every…"_ And then it suddenly hit him. "Of course, how could I have missed that?" He cried out in delight.

He quickly pressed the necessary buttons on his Baku-Meter.

"Ready JetKor." The voice on his Baku-Meter said as JetKor materialised there.

Dan quickly seized it and threw it a Drago crying, "Battle Gear Boost!"

Dragon wings retracted into his back as the metallic wings and cannons of JetKor appeared in their place.

**Helix Dragonoid-1700g (+100) VS Rubanoid-1000g/Phosphos-700g**

"What?" Sid said, taken aback by this unanticipated turn of events.

"He was able to launch his Battle Gear?" Rubanoid growled in surprise, as Phosphos snarled in anger that Dan had outsmarted them.

Dan smirked and decided to enlighten them, "You guys forgot one thing; you may have frozen Drago's lower half…"

"But my battle Gear mounts on top!" Drago finished with a snarl of renewed vigour that there was still hope for him to win.

Dan then made his final move.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: **JetKor Delta.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-2200g (+500) VS Rubanoid-1000g/Phosphos-700g**

Drago fired twin beams of red energy from JetKor's twin cannons, one each for Rubanoid and Phosphos. Lena began to panic, seeing that her strategy had been defeated, she tried a desperate move.

"Ability Activate: **Head Plasner.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-2200g VS Rubanoid-1000g/Phosphos-1100g (+400)**

The patterns on the crests of Phosphos' three main heads glowed dark blue before they shot out a dark blue liquid in the shape of the crest pattern at the twin beams of energy in a vain attempt to stop it.

"It's too late." Dan said with a mischievous grin as JetKor's red energy beams cut through Phosphos' attack and smote him on the chest. The hydra-like Bakugan let out a shriek of agony before returning to ball Form, defeated.

"So much for that strategy." Lena said with a disgusted frown.

With a roar Drago turned the beams up Rubanoid, "This is gonna hurt." He said resignedly as he braced himself for the impact. The beams hit him and returned him to Ball Form as well.

On the screen Sid and Lena's Life Gauges both dropped a single bar to 80%.

"That's right! That's how we roll!" Dan cried in delight, as he seized Drago as he returned to his hand.

Sid's eyes were wide open at the display of power he had just witnesses.

"That is some heavy firepower!" he said in amazement.

"Indeed." Lena admitted through her clenched teeth.

"That's it! Dan Kuso for the win!" Julie cried out, fist pumping the air in delight at her former crush's win.

"Just one more round to go, then it's over for these two creeps." Dan thought to himself, these two Neathians had made a big mistake when they decided to cross him and Drago.

"Gate Card Set!" Dan cried as he threw down his Gate Card to start the next round.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They all shouted as they threw down their Bakugan.

"Bakugan Stand!" They commanded as their partners were summoned.

**Helix Dragonoid-800g/Akwimos-700g VS Rubanoid-700g/Phosphos-700g**

Lena quickly jumped in to take out the opposition.

"Ability Activate: **Tri-Viper.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-800g/Akwimos-400g (-300) VS Rubanoid-700g/Phosphos-700g**

Phosphos once again spat out his blue poison at Akwimos completely covering him in it.

"Oh man she pulled out the venom attack again!" Marucho cried out in shock, he hadn't expected Lena to do this again.

"After seeing how well it worked against Akwimos last time it would have been foolish not to." Lena explained with a smirk as she straightened her glasses.

All Marucho could do was watch helplessly as his partner was taken down and returned to his feet in Ball Form, beaten.

"Oh no…I can't believe she outmanoeuvred me!" Marucho said sadly as he bent down to retrieve his fallen partner.

On the screen Marucho's Life Gauge dropped three bars to 0%.

Julie didn't understand how she could have gotten the better of Marucho like that, "But I don't understand, he knew about the venom." She turned to Shun in confusion, as if there was something she had missed earlier in the battle.

"Most Brawlers would vary their method of attack in battle. She however stayed with one and faked him out." Shun explained gravely.

Not that Marucho was out of the picture that just left Dan on his own to deal with Lena and Sid who had already began his attack.

"Ability Activate: Jewel Deeper."

**Helix Dragonoid-800g VS Rubanoid-1100g (+400)/Phosphos-700g**

Rubanoid once again fired his reddish white beam of energy at Drago.

Dan however was unconcerned that Marucho had been taken out; he would still show these two who ruled Interspace. And he had just the ability to do it.

"Ability Activate: **Spinning Wall**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1300g (+500) VS Rubanoid-450g (-650)/Phosphos-450g (-250)**

A spinning vortex of fire appeared at Drago's feet and continued to work its way up the rest of his body until it had engulfed him in a blazing tornado of fire. Rubanoid's energy beam battered against it until it buckled and disappeared.

Sid however appeared unconcerned that Dan was able to equal both him and Lena, if anything he appeared to be enjoying it.

"This is fun." Sid said laughing at Dan.

Seeing Sid laughing at him when Drago was clearly winning seriously ticked Dan off.

"Keep it up you laughing guy! You won't be smiling for much longer." Dan spat at him.

"That's pretty tough talk considering the fact that you're down a Brawling partner." Lena said pointedly.

Just then a mad look entered Sid's eyes, "Lena, no more talk okay?"

Lena seemed to understand what Sid meant, because she straightened her glasses with a knowing smile, "Alright, very well them."

They both pressed a couple of buttons on their Baku-Meter's causing their Battle Gear to materialise there. Sid's was identified as Destrakon Gear and Lena's as Terrorcrest. But that didn't matter to Dan, he still had one more ace up his sleeve that was going to win this for sure.

"Ready whatever Gear you want it doesn't matter, you're going down suckers! Get ready to hurt!" Dan shouted defiantly at them as he readied JetKor once more.

"Battle Gear Boost!" They all shouted as they hurled their Battle Gears at their partners.

**Helix Dragonoid-1400g (+100) VS Rubanoid-550g (+100)/Phosphos-550g (+100)**

Rubanoid's wings folded into his back and were replaced by seven long swirling heads that were identical to his own; the middle head that arched directly over his back was slightly larger than the other six, with three on each side of this one. It gave Rubanoid the appearance of an eight headed dragon/hydra.

Terrorcrest turned out to be two large blue gauntlets in the shape of shields with a yellow outer edge with a silver sword shaped symbol in the middle. They fitted on to Phosphos' hands and had four long, sharp, curved claws on the ends of them. They were connected via long tubes to large, curved, double pronged claw that was attached to his back.

Sid made the first move.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: **Destrakon Gear Brinel**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1400g VS Rubanoid-950g (+500)/Phosphos-550g **

The three heads on the left side of Rubanoid fired three red beams from their mouths at Drago, when they hit him Drago barely had time to scream before his entire body was encased in red crystal. The three heads on the right side of Rubanoid fired another three beams of red energy at Drago, these ones cut through the crystal straight into Drago's flesh. He made no sound, but Dan was sure that if he could he would have been screaming in pain. Then the final largest head send out a wave of red sonic rings from its mouth at Drago, these shattered the crystal trapping Drago's body and blew him back with such extreme force that he landed on his back with a grunt of pain.

"I'm not done yet!" Rubanoid snarled as three of the heads of his Battle Gear stretched out and wrapped themselves around Drago, holding him in place as Lena then made her move.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate: **Terrorcrest Stigma**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1000g (-400) VS Rubanoid-950g/Phosphos-950g (+400)**

The claws on Terrorcrest glowed white allowing Phosphos to fire four thin streams of light blue energy at the pinned Drago, who threw his head back and let out a roar of pain.

"This is the end." Sid said with a malicious chuckle.

"Victory is ours now." Lena agreed with a sneer.

Dan who had remained quite throughout all of this now grinned broadly, "Really, are you sure?" Dan asked them. When they shot him looks of disdain Dan clenched his fist in excitement, now was the time to pull out his ace, "Think again punks." He said as he raised his hand out if front of him, "Gate Card Open: **Capacity Booster.**"

**Helix Dragonoid-900g (-100) VS Rubanoid-800g (-150)/Phosphos-800g (-150)**

The arena glowed brightly as the Gate Card activated; it filled Drago with a sudden burst of energy, so much so that he was able to break free of Rubanoid's Battle Gear.

"What!" Sid shouted in surprise as the Gate Card also seemed to be sapping Rubanoid and Phosphos of their power.

Lena was equally shocked, "Their power returned to their Base Levels." She gasped. But her shock quickly turned to real anger for the first time, "Why won't you just go down! I don't understand it!" She shouted at Drago.

Drago snorted as he slowly got to his feet, he decided to savour the pleasure of telling Lena _exactly _who it was she had crossed paths with.

"Maybe it's because I've been in hundreds of battles, and have faced _far_ tougher opponents than you. Perhaps you forgot that I'm…PYRUS HELIX DRAGONOID!" He roared at her. Causing her and Sid to flinch, even Rubanoid and Phosphos started to edge backwards uneasily.

Dan smiled in triumph, his partner couldn't have said it better, but there was also something else Sid and Lena needed to know.

"Perhaps I should explain something else to you guys; the Command Card also increases the power of Drago's Battle Gear!"

"What! Then that means that…that…" Sid spluttered incoherently.

Lena realised immediately what Dan mean and let out a strangled gasp, "He's going to activate a Level 2 Class Ability!"

"You ready Drago?" Dan asked as he pulled out the finishing move.

"Absolutely!" Drago growled, determined to savour every moment of this.

"Battle Gear Ability Activate!" Dan shouted as the ability activated.

"**JetKor Flame Impact**!" Drago roared in confirmation.

**Helix Dragonoid-1400g (+600) VS Rubanoid-200g (-600)/Phosphos-200g (-600)**

It was all Rubanoid and Phosphos could do to groan as they anticipated their impending defeat.

Drago flipped over in the air and shouted, "Target locked on!" As JetKor's circular green lenses lit up and caught Rubanoid and Phosphos in their spotlight, two orange coloured orbs of flame materialised in JetKor's dual cannons and then were fired straight at them, but Sid snarled, determined not to let it end like this.

"Ability Activate: **Solaris Shield**."

**Helix Dragonoid-1400g VS Rubanoid-500g (+300)/Phosphos-500g (+300)**

A red dome of extreme heat expanded from Rubanoid until it covered both himself and Phosphos but the two fireballs simply punched right through it and slammed into them, engulfing them both in a torrent of fire, and returning them both to Ball From.

On the screen Sid and Lena's Life Gauges dropped four bars to 0%.

"Winners of the battler: Dan and Marucho!" Then announcer called out.

"Yeah! That's right!" Dan cried in enthusiasm as he grabbed Drago and threw his fist up into the air.

"You did it Dan, way to go!" Marucho cried in delight.

Sid and Lena however didn't appear too disappointed by their loss, if anything they appeared rather pleased.

"Thank you for the exciting battle gentlemen." Lena said politely.

Sid snorted, "Yeah it was real educational." He said, his voice positively dripping with sarcasm. He then faced his partner who was sitting in his hand. "Alright c'mon Rubanoid." Rubanoid growled in frustration before glowing red and warping himself and Sid out of the arena.

"Time to go friend." Lena said smugly to Phosphos who was sitting on her shoulder. He hissed in anger before glowing blue and warping Lena out as well.

Dan and Marucho glared after them, before they heard Julie cry out behind them, "Congratulations Dan, you've done it again!"

They turned to see that she and the others had left the seats to join them.

"Oh well you know, I don't like to brag or anything." Dan said in mock humility.

Shun smiled, happy that his friends had won, but then he turned to Ren to ask a question that has been annoying him for some time, "Those two battlers aren't the only moles from Neathia are they?"

Ren shook his head, "No, I highly doubt it." He answered gravely.

Dan however was too hyped up to be concerned about this. "Oh who cares?" He asked with a careless wave of his hand, "I'll take a thousand of them on. They're no match for the Battle Brawlers!"

At this Marucho and Julie started to playfully bicker with Dan. Shun just watched them quietly with a content smile. But unseen by any of them Ren narrowed his eyes coldly.

"_Well Dan Kuso, your strength, ingenuity and finesse in battle are all very impressive." _ He thought to himself with a small smile, _"You are indeed a most powerful Brawler. However…"_ He frowned in disdain as he opened his eyes to fix Dan with a cold glare, _"You're still not number one!"_ He snarled internally.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you enjoy chapter 2, I'll try to get number 3 up ASAP. Just a little additional information about why Shun and Marucho took Hawktor and Akwimos as their partners to replace Ingram and Elfin. We also see the first sign of Julie being reluctant to replace Gorem with Coredem, but that issue will be addressed in chapter 4. Don't forget to rate, comment and subscribe.<p> 


End file.
